Almost Human, Almost
by Zoey2012
Summary: Dorian loves John. John loves Dorian. Just their life together. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**"Almost Human…Almost"**

* * *

**John and Dorian**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Human, John or Dorian**

* * *

**(A/N: This is my first Almost Human story! So, Please go easy on me!)**

* * *

It was a cold, ominous winter night. John was sitting on the couch drinking and thinking over all of the cases he and his loyal and faithful DRN had solved together.

And, honestly, it was stressing him out.

Dorian got up from charging and walked over behind John.

"John, It's midnight…Why aren't you in bed yet?" he asked softly.

John just looked back at him and then climbed into bed. Dorian followed after him. John then laid his head into his partner's lap.

This kinda surprised Dorian.

* * *

**(Dorian's POV)**

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

I didn't want to overwhelm him; But, the way he was acting made me kinda worried. Sure, he was my partner during work. But at home or when we weren't working he was my love, my human, and my boyfriend.

"How do you do it? Continue working I mean." He asked quietly, dragging me outta my thoughts.

"You know how I manage to keep working, even after all the cases that we've done together?" I asked, wondering myself if that was meant to be rhetorical or not.

John shook his head anyways.

"I remember you saying: "You are******_my _**DRN" and something about the way you said that made me feel something that I can't explain. It's the same feeling that I get when I try to explain how I can actually love you." I explained.

I finally looked down at him to see him grinning.

It was a trick.

To get me to talk about what was on my mind.

That sneaky bastard.

"I knew it involved me… Somehow" he said with a tint of cockiness in his voice.

I just shook my head and kissed him hard.

The best part of his little trick was when he kissed me back.

* * *

(So? Short and Sweet right? Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think please!))


	2. Chapter 2: Stress and a new position

**Almost Human…Almost**

**John and Dorian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Almost Human, Dorian or John.**

**(A/N: This chapter contains smut so if you want to not read it then skip this chapter.)**

**Chapter 2: "Stress and a New Position"**

* * *

**(Dorian's POV)**

* * *

"Are you Okay?" I asked when John woke up the next morning. I let a small smile show as we both remembered that we had a week vacation off. But, John looked stressed.

The usual sound of John grunting pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No actually, I'm kinda stressed from our last case…" he said, kinda embarrassed.

"I can help with that" I said with a cocky smirk as I eyed his morning erection. But, instead of moving towards it I kissed him hard on his lips.

It must of taken him by surprise because it took a minute for him to kiss back. When he finally did, I just melted against him.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

* * *

I could feel him melt against me. I grinned knowing I had won the dominance fight that we were having with our tongues.

I pressed him against the bed and took off his shirt. He looked up at me curiously.

That's when I saw the right side of his face light up with a dim blue.

He was scanning me.

"No scanning" I strictly ordered him.

I saw him pout and let out a small whine but it was soon replaced by a moan as I bit his nipple. I let my tongue drag across his chest to his other nipple. I felt him shiver under my touch. I smirked and kissed down his chest to his stomach. I heard his breathing hitch when I got to the button on his pants.

He was nervous.

Dorian was Nervous.

Maybe because he was bottom?

* * *

I sat up and watched him take the rest of his clothes off-mainly his pants and boxers cause that's all that was left-

I could tell that he could see the excitement replace my previous stress play over in my eyes. He gave me a small smile. I just grinned back.

I straddled his hips.

I wanted to ride him and he knew it.

But, it was a new position for us, hence why he was even more nervous now. I don't like it when he's nervous, it throws me off. So, I kissed him softly on the lips and he seemed to calm down.

I lubed up and slowly slid myself on him. He gasped and tried to bolt upright, but I held him down with my hand on his chest. He murmured a quiet "Sorry." I just shook my head and kissed him. I moaned as I moved my hips against him. I rode him faster after hearing him whine.

"..John… 'm c-close…" Dorian moaned. I sped up and kissed his neck. I suddenly wondered if I could give my DRN a hickey. I hummed softly and sucked his neck to test out my theory. He groaned and I smiled in content when I saw the love bite appear and leave a mark on his skin.

I moaned at the same time he did as I felt him release inside of me. I came seconds later into his hand that he was using to jack me off with.

We both smiled and panted. Both of us were completely stress-free. I laid beside him and we curled up together; under the blanket he was spooning me. I slowly realized that I was incredibly tired and slowly fell asleep after I felt Dorian's face buried into my neck and his grip around my waist tighten.

* * *

(A/N: How was it? This was my first time writing smut. So reviews! Please don't be mean)

* * *

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

* * *

Oh! And please join my Almost Human RP!


	3. Chapter 3: Robo-Cop

**Almost Human, Almost**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THIS!**

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for the lovely review, elsamaria1!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: "Robo-cop"**

* * *

**(Dorian's POV)**

* * *

"No." John said in his usual grumpy, stubborn voice.

"Please?" I pleaded. I was trying to get him to take me to the movies to see the new movie, "Robo-cop."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

'Why not?" I whined.

"…" John was silent.

I looked up at him, sticking my lip out in a pout and made my eyes big and round. I gave him my best puppy dog look.

He took one look at me and caved.

He growled and sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you!" I said, smiling brightly.

* * *

When we returned home after seeing the movie, I nestled down into John's side after he sat down. He still looked grumpy, but that was something that no one could change.

"See? It wasn't so bad. Was it?" I asked. He just grunted in response while holding back his smile.

I smiled up at him, then I leaned forward pressing my lips to his, in a hard and hungry kiss. In that kiss, he didn't waste a second in kissing me back. I grinned against his lips.

* * *

(A/N: So, just some fluff! Sorry it's short! Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave me a review!)

Love Ya!

~Zoey2012~

* * *

(Oh and please join my Almost Human RP! Link is on my Profile!)


	4. Chapter 4: Never Lost me

**Almost Human, Almost.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Never Lost Me"**

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you guys soo much for the wonderful reviews!)**

* * *

**(Dorian's POV)**

* * *

I am under John's hold as he helped me into our apartment; I was on the receiving end of a bomb. I wasn't even too hurt. I was just limping and for some reason, that seemed to worry John. I had strongly insisted that I just go to rest and not see Rudy. He reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"John, I'm fine." I said effortlessly, attempting to assure him.

But he didn't buy it.

He just rolls his eyes and sits me on the bed.

"Well, then lay on the bed."

He sighed but gave me a small smile as he laid next to me on the bed.

"Thank you." I sighed.

* * *

I leaned in to kiss him but before I could reach my destination he took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I almost lost you today. Don't be so…" he trailed off, searching for a word.

"Risky? Reckless? Stupid?" I suggested to him.

"Selfless." He finished.

This confused the hell outta me.

"Selfless?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, Worry about yourself. Please, be greedy about yourself!" he practically begs.

I can tell even without scanning him that he's serious. I can see it in his hazel eyes.

And, even though I'm really tired; I cup his face and kiss him. Hard.

"You haven't lost me yet." I whisper.

* * *

**(Short and sweet! Please review!)**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**

* * *

**Please join my Almost Human RP!**


End file.
